A conventional half-bridge circuit includes two semiconductor switches, such as MOSFETs or IGBTs, each including a load path and a control terminal. The load paths of the two semiconductor switches are connected in series, where a circuit node between the load paths of the two semiconductor switches forms an output of the half-bridge circuit.
Half-bridge circuits are widely used in automotive or industrial circuit applications, e.g., in power converters, or in drive circuits for inductive loads.